Taking Control of Me
by lil-hermione-at-heart
Summary: Listen to Taking Over Me by Evanescence Voldemort is gone. Harry is barely alive. He's lying in St. Mungo's with no memory of anything. Hermione lies in her bed at home as memories plague her. Memories of the one time she had hope that Harry would recover, but that hope was long gone. Even in his death, Voldemort still kept Harry from living a normal life.


Chapter One- Taking Over Me

Hermione's frail body lay shaking across her bed. Even in sleep, her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done. She had hoped that when Voldemort was gone, she could tell Harry how much she loved him. But now, with Harry barely alive and memory gone, that hope was gone.

When Harry was battling Voldemort for the last time, right before Harry finished Voldemort, Harry had been hit by a curse. A curse so powerful that it caused him to lose his memory, then throw him into a permanent coma.

Hermione's body shook violently as a new wave of sobs overtook her again as her sleeping mind was plunged into another nightmare reflecting her memory.

_Hermione sat at Harry's bedside, her head bowed against the edge of the bed, sleeping; the first time she had slept in many days. Her eyes still puffy, as the always were, slowly blinked open when something started stirring in the bed. She lifted her head and saw a pair of emerald eyes staring back at her. A smile instantly broke out across her pale lips._

"_Harry! Oh, thank Merlin, you're awake! I was so worried!" she said, throwing her arms around his still weakened form._

"_Whoa! Who are you? Get off me! Where am I? Somebody, help!" he yelled, trying desperately to get Hermione off him._

_Nurses came flooding into the room, shoving Hermione out into the hallways, tears building in her eyes. She fell into a chair as her strength broke and the tears fell down her cheeks. Finally, about ten minutes later, a nurse came out of the now quiet room. _

"_He's sedated now, you can go in if you want," she said to Hermione._

_Hermione slowly got up and made her way into the room where a nurse was running her wand over Harry's head._

"_What's wrong with him? Can you figure out what curse he was hit with now?" Hermione questioned the nurse._

"_We still don't know exactly what curse it was because we've never see it before, but we know all the damage now. Whatever he was hit with was a curse that completely whipped his memory, the impact throwing him into a coma. Before you ask, the chance of him getting his memory back is near impossible. I'm surprised he even woke up. His brain is damaged to a point where it doesn't even know how to function. But then again, we are talking about Harry Potter. Who knows what will happen." She pocketed her wand and left the room._

_Hermione fell once again to his bedside and cried more. Every once and a while she glanced up at Harry's face; frozen, eyes wide staring straight at the ceiling. She was mentally pleading that it was just a small side effect and that at any moment he'd turn to look at her and smile his crooked smile. But, few hours later, he never did._

_Finally, Hermione sat up, bound his hands so he couldn't lash out at her, and sat on the edge of the bed, starring straight into Harry's eyes, that now seemed empty. _

"_Harry James Potter, I want you to listen to me and you better listen well. I know somewhere deep down in your mind you know who I am and you remember what happened. You know very well who you are and what you have done. I beg that you fight to remember anything, anything at all. I am your best friend, Hermione Granger, along with Ron Weasley. You don't understand how hurt we both will be if you don't remember. Please Harry, just try! And if you don't, so help me, I'll go into your mind myself and MAKE you remember! Please Harry, just please. For me, I love you!" Hermione mentally slapped herself for saying that out loud but there was nothing she could do about it now. If she even showed a single amount of difference, she loses him._

_Harry starred at her, as if the wheels in his mind were turning. After about five minutes of that, he looked away, as if he was giving up._

_Hermione's head fell again. When she heard a sigh, she looked up and saw Harry starring at her, smiling. His hand stretched out and landed on top of her own, twisting his fingers with her. _

_Hermione smiled, feeling the best she had felt in over a week._

"_You remember?" she asked quietly._

_He nodded his head._

_Tears of happiness broke out of her honey eyes as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck as his wound around her waist._

"_I love you, Hermione."_

"_Oh Harry, I love you too!"_

_She sat back up and lay down beside him, snuggling as close as she could. They both fell asleep in each other's arms. But when Hermione woke up the next morning, Harry didn't._

Hermione woke up, sweat pouring down from her forehead. She sighed, whipping the sweat away. She remembered that morning she woke up next to Harry; he was barely breathing.

She sat up and looked at the clock, 3:01. She sighed and got up, knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep. She walked into her bathroom and washed her face off. She raised her head and caught her reflection in the mirror.

She shook her head, shaking away the image of Harry's face. She sighed again and headed towards her kitchen.

She walked over and switched on the lights, then over to the stove to started boiling some water for tea. She sat at the table and ran her hands through her hair, thinking to herself, _"There's gotta be some way to get in his head to make him remember."_


End file.
